Antoni The Hedgehog
Bio Name: Antoni Licoricekick The Hedgehog age: 17 gender: nonbinary Sexuality: Pansexual species: Hedgehog/demon Clothing: wears a black suit always, along with red pants and also they have spiked bracelets Hairstyle: undercut that's dyed red with purple streaks in it eye color: chartreuse alignment: Chaotic neutral Backstory Antoni grew up in an american suburb, they were often discriminated against because they were a hedgehog living in a human neighborhood. Antoni was only being raised by his dad named Philip Licoricekick. Antoni had never met their mother. it was a very sad time. But then at the age of 13, Antoni realized they had awakened to their demon powers. With their new demon powers, they could possess other people and it was kinda weird for them since Antoni had no idea where these powers had come from. Antoni confronted their father about it, and he simply told Antoni to not ask any question and just roll with it. Antoni got really mad at that, and using their demon powers, they shot a giant hole through the wall. Their father yelled at them saying "I don't have the insurance to cover for this!" Antoni then had started to feel bad. They didn't know where their powers were coming from, and also they would probably have to put mortgage the house to have enough money to pay for the hole in the wall and also Antoni's college tuition. Antoni ran away the next day, cause they had no idea how their father would deal with the hole in the wall, and Antoni didn't wanna be around to deal with it. Because you see, Antoni really likes to avoid all problems if they are given the chance. Then, as Antoni was running through the city at night, a gang of heterosexuals came out from an alley way and jumped them. This whole situation had then caused Antoni to have a great fear of straight people. Or to put it into technical terms, Heterophobia, which is a real thing, i promise is. It's definitely a thing. As Antoni was getting jumped, they tried to fight back with their demon powers but the straight people were too strong. Then as it almost seemed hopeless for Antoni, and that they were going to be forced to become a heterosexual, a great dark figure loomed over everyone and the straight people ran away. Antoni looked up and saw a great demon with giant fangs and horns and all that jazz. Antoni asked who they were and the demon revealed to Antoni that she was their mother. Antoni's father was a wizard that had made magical guards around the house and neighborhood that had not allowed her to ever see Antoni. Antoni was really happy to be with their mother finally and they went off and probably destroyed a bunch of property because they are demons. Relationships Devilblood- Antoni's mother and also a demon. She comes from the 666th layer of hell. She and Antoni's father had a very small fling but then after Antoni was born, Their father stole Antoni back and raised them as if Devilblood was never even a part of their life. Phillip Licoricekick- Antoni's father and also a wizard. He kept Antoni away from their mother for years because Phillip didn't want Antoni to fully realize their demon powers and become like their mother. He is a hard working man that tries his best and he still can't make a solid living because no one needs wizards anymore. Also he has really bad house insurance. Thanks America. Edwardo Yugoslavia the Pelican- Antoni's childhood bestfriend and also future boyfriend. They talked a lot as kids and used to play on the boardwalk next to their houses all the time. Edwardo had had a crush on Antoni for so long, it was a really long times guys trust me. Edwardo was sure that Antoni wouldn't like him back, but he still just wanted to be Antoni's friend. Eventually Edwardo just wanted to get it off his chest and told Antoni his feelings on the boardwalk. They had their first kiss there. Power Since Antoni is half demon, they have many powers. such as, possession, and also getting a great deal on car insurance with Geico. Along with those, they have the ability to create a black of black void in their hand and shoot it out of their palm to create a mini black hole. There might be more powers that Antoni learns later on thanks to their mother, who is a demon from the 666th layer of hell, because she is teaching them new skills every day.